lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
You wanna play? the game
hi i am "david" i'm a big fan of video games. i play games from mario to pac-man. i was in GameStop looking for some games but then something caught my eye. it was a Nintendo Switch game called "you wanna play?" with the title written in Sharpie. i asked the the man working there, "excuse me sir do you know anything about this game?" the man working there said "why no i don't know that game. in fact i don't remember that ever being on the shelf." So I just bought a game super mario party for the switch. i went home and went to play. but then i saw a downloaded copy of the game "do you wanna play?". i was freaked out and asked my family if they downloaded that game. they all said "no i didn't even touch the switch while you were gone". i was now freaked out. i decided to ignore it and play super mario party but when i tried to play it said, "sorry you can't play that game right now please try again later". i said "aw man. oh well i can play some other games to pass some time. but it said the same thing again, "sorry you can't play that game right now. please try again later". i tried another game but it said it again and again and again. i was now really angry. the last game on the switch was "you wanna play?". so i played the game. boy i regret that. it started with the words saying "do you wanna play?" there was a yes button and a no button. i really wanted to press no but i chose yes. it started in a bed room. i saw that the game graphics were all 8bit. a boy was in the bed in the bedroom he said "i can't sleep. i think i should go get a glass of water." some words popped up saying. "objective: go get a glass of water." i was then playing as the boy, i moved to the door and i was then in the hall way. i walked down stairs but then something strange happened. a shadow of a tall creature it kept showing for a split second and then t will vanish. i was now really scared but i continued. i finally made it to the sink. i pressed a and then the boy grabbed a glass and then filled it up with water. but then spit it out. he said "oh my god whats in this water!" he then started to cough blood and then he collapsed on the ground making a big "BANG". i just stared in fear at the collapsed boy i had so many thoughts in my head OH MY GOD. is that boy okay. whats gonna happen. there was 2 minutes of silence but then the monster showed up. i was terrified. the monster had no eyes just empty sockets he looked like he was just skin and bones he was struggling to walk he was bald and covered in blood and he was chewing on a detached and bleeding hand. he spit out the hand and said. "fresh meat". he then started to eat the boy alive in such a terrifying way. the boy cried "OH GOD NO.! MOMMY DADDY!". the boy was then nothing but bones the monster slowly tilt its head to the camera and said "thank you for playing you wanna play?." and then my switch turned off i was crying in fear. i grabbed the cartridge and threw it into the sewer so no one will find it. i had a few nightmares - each one had to do with the monster eating me. or the boy's dead and mangled body. i didn't play my games for a whole 2 weeks. the end Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text Category:Mario Category:DIALOGUE!